


My Only friend

by AzuraJae



Series: Life and times of Chat Noir and Ladybug [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can be slash or non-slash if you want to with either of them, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned, au-ish, some fluffy, sort of AU-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of work, Adrien hangs out with his only friend he’s had for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, that this FanFiction is dedicated to my followers on tumblr! I've just it 400+ Followers and I decided to dust up this Fic and post it as a Thank You Gift. I haven't posted a drabble in a while so...might as well :P
> 
> Based on the knowledge that Adrien was homeschooled most of his life and that Chloe was his only real friend for a major sum of his life. I decided to write a Fic about this because finding this out made me have a lot of conflicting feelings about the quote unquote 'mean girl'.
> 
> By the way, this was written before Episode 5 was released, so Adrien/Chat's allergy to feathers isn't showcased here. So this is sort of AU-ish. I might re-write this to reflect Adrien's allergy in the future though.

Adrien looked out from his perch by the windowsill on the second floor, watching people pass by the front of his house. With growing interest, he watched the people, particularly the children; playing around with each other and with their parents as they passed. Adrien took notice of an adorable couple walking past, holding a bright blue-haired girl in their arms. The young girl was vibrantly telling her parents something and whatever she was talking about, it certainly looked like fun. The young blonde boy pressed his face against the glass, trying to get a closer look at the view outside. Once the couple and their child were out of his line of sight, he drew his gaze up into the sky.

There was such a big world out there, but he wasn’t really allowed out there. Occasionally, he did go out, but it was to do things like shopping for clothes or the short trip to the movies at the consent of his only friend. Adrien used to go outside and play before his mother had to go away to the hospital for whatever reason. He didn’t really understand why she had to go away and never come back until he was six years old. It’s been roughly two years since his mother had to leave and it has been a very lonely two years. Sighing, he put his head to his hands, leaning out to see if he could spot anyone else to watch pass by his window.

“Master Adrien.” Adrien looked around to see the family butler holding the door open. “Miss Chloe has arrived.”

“Adrien!” A familiar voice called out. He looked at the bouncy bubbly girl who pranced in, wearing a pair of plastic sunglasses and a petite dress. She went over to him and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go play house!”

“Again?” Adrien replied halfheartedly, allowing her to pull him towards the toy chest in the corner of the room. “Can’t we go play cars instead?”

“But we played that last week, Adrien.” She said as a matter-of-factly. “Plus, I bought new toys to play with!”

Just as she said those words, another person re-entered, holding what was a monstrosity of a toy box. With a grunting effort, the person put down the box before bowing and closing the door; leaving the two children to their own devices. With a cheeky smile, Chloe retrieved a couple toys from the old box and put it in the middle of the room. Then she frowned, putting her hand on her hips as she looked at him disappointingly.

“Aren’t you going to help?” she asked crossly. “It’s no good to make a lady to all the work. That’s what my mommy says.”

“Oh, right.” He replied, hurrying over to toy chest to salvage the ‘house toys’ as Chloe called them.

After gathering what looked like a nice neat pile of ‘house toys’ Chloe started re-organizing them into different categories. Adrien soon joined in, not wanting her to think ill of him. She was his only friend after all and Adrien didn’t want to upset her and make her go away.

“Okay, I’ll be the mommy, you’ll be the daddy.” Chloe told Adrien. Then she walked over and leaned into the new toy box the person came earlier to place. The she pulled out a dollie, carefully wrapped in a blanket; holding it carefully in her arms as if it was glass. “This will be our baby.”

“Alright.” He responded simply.

The two children continued roleplaying as what they thought a normal family would do. Adrien wondered if he should act like his own father, who was so distant now that he rarely saw him anymore, but that would make Chloe and the baby sad if he did that. Instead, he tried to recall the time his father was much happier, before his mother had to go away. That seemed  like a more appropriate way to act.

“Thank you for the tea, Chloe.” He said, taking the plastic tea cup from her and taking a pretend sip. “It’s very good. The biscuits are too.” He added gesturing to the imaginary food on the plate.

“Your welcome, husband!” She replied happily. Then she took a plastic milk bottle and took the baby in her arms and started feeding it. “I’m going to feed Junior now so try to be quiet.”

Adrien nodded, putting a finger to his lips and nodding gravely. Chloe always told him that when it was feeding times, babies had to be quiet; for some reason. He didn’t know much about that though, he didn’t go out much. Chloe was always the one who told him about the outside world. He glanced over to the window, out into the sky, wondering if he could grow wings and fly away. He would take Chloe too, he wouldn’t leave her behind.

“Chloe, how’s the outside like?” He asked, breaking character. Chloe looked like she was about to scold him for talking while she was feeding the baby and he put his hand to his mouth. “Oops, sorry. Feeding time.”

The blonde girl stared at him for a moment, her gaze unwavering. Then she stood up and put the baby inside a makeshift crib nearby. She put the plastic milk bottle by her side and looked at him curiously. “It’s okay, Adrien, he’s asleep now.” Then she crossed her arms. “You still have to be quiet though or he’ll wake up.”

The blonde boy hung his head. “Sorry Chloe.”

“It’s okay.”

For a moment, all was quiet and Adrien wondered if he had angered Chloe, but she was looking out the window, seeming to be deep in thought.

“You know there’s a new Sweet Shop in the mall right?” She asked, glancing over at him.

“Oh,” He blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah, my friends say that the cake there is really tasty.” Chloe explained. Then she stood up and went to the window. She looked at him expectantly, gesturing for him to come over.

Adrien stood up and followed her to the window. Chloe pointed to the far corner of the street. “You know the mall right? Right around the corner at the end of the street?”

“Yeah.”

“Around the left side of the mall, right next to the clothing shop Mommy likes to take me to, there’s the sweet shop.” Chloe described, pushing one of her delicate fingers against the glass. “They also sell Ice Cream there. I like to eat the Strawberry Waffle Cake, it’s really tasty.”

Adrien tried to imagine how the shop was like. He doesn’t visit the mall very often, but Chloe had taken great care in describing to him in detail about how the mall looked like. “I wish I could try some.”

Chloe looked at him blankly before breaking into a smile. “I’ll go ask Daddy to tell your Daddy if I can take you on my next shopping trip.” She told him excitedly. “Just follow me and then you can try the Strawberry Waffle Cake.”

“Really?” Adrien asked, pushing both of hands against the glass. He wished he could see far enough to catch a glimpse of this sweet shop. The idea of seeing it in person was a wonderful feeling, even if it didn’t really happen.

“Of course, I’m always right, right?” She crossed her arms and looked at him questionably. “I promise I’ll bring you there.”

“Thanks Chloe.” Adrien smiled, looking back out the window, thinking about how the Strawberry Waffle Cake would taste like. Probably sweet. He hoped Chloe was able to pull through and take him on a ‘shopping trip’.

And surprisingly, she did.

-~*~-

Chat Noir watched Ladybug curiously as she whirled around her battle yo-yo at the flying pigeon man. She was trying to tug him down to the ground, where they would have more of an advantage, but the pigeon man stayed vigilant and instead tried to pull Ladybug. He watched as she struggled to stay on the ground, even hooking her arm around a street light pole in attempt to stay grounded.

He quickly abandoned the multitudes of pigeons that surrounded him, allowing them to peck him. He wanted so badly to swipe them off, but he had to help Ladybug first. Chat swiftly ran up the side of a building, close to where the Pigeon Man was flying. Then with a yowling leap, he launched himself off the wall and onto the pigeon man’s back, claws extended and all for maximum pain. With a pained squawk, the pigeon man stopped flapping his wings and both he and the akuma plummeted down to the wall. At the last second, Chat leaped away, landing on the roof on a nearby car. Unfortunately, he was quickly attacked by the flock of pigeons he was contending with earlier, having caught up with him.

“Ladybug! Quickly, break his whistle!” He called out from the whirlwind of feathers. “I can’t last much longer!”

“Right!” She called back.

There was a loud crunch and suddenly the pigeons peacefully stopped attacking him. Instead most of them flapped away as soon as the akuma was cleansed. A couple of them stayed, continuing to peck his head. With an annoyed meow, Chat Noir swiped at the remaining pigeons with his claws, snagging a few feathers. One pigeon refused to leave his face and Chat had to resort to biting the pigeon’s wing, careful not to hurt it, but making sure that it learned a lesson. Then somebody cleared his throat. He looked at Ladybug, pigeon flapping in his mouth, who was crossing her arms at his cattish antics. He coughed, releasing the pigeon who gave a slap of the wing before flying away.

“Stupid birds.” He commented, spitting out the feathers in his mouth.

“What? Not tasty enough for you?” Ladybug laughed. Then with a smile, she held out her fist up in the air. With a happy grin, he leaped over to her and fist bumped her.

“Mission accomplished!” They said in unison, bumping their fists together.

“I could’ve pulled the Pigeon Man down myself.” Ladybug said, folding her arms across her chest.

“And let a lady do all the work?” Chat scoffed, flicking his tail. “As a proper gentleman, I would never do that.”

The spotted heroine laughed. “Gentleman? Street Cat is more like it.” She punched his shoulder playfully, chuckling loudly. Then she pulled out her yoyo, and swung away. “I’m leaving before I transform back, see you, Street Cat!”

“I’m not a street cat.” Chat Noir huffed under his breath, watching Ladybug swing away.

_“I wouldn’t disagree with what she said.”_ Plagg said in his mind, laughing mischievously.

“Very funny.” He said lamely, before bounding away to find a place to revert.

After jumping in a tree, he transformed back into his normal attire. He glanced around, making sure that no one was around and he sighed in relief. He opened his jacket to check how Plagg was doing. The little cat-like kwami was ravishing a piece of cheese and Adrien decided to leave him be. He was just about to find his way back home before his bodyguard realizes that he was gone and alerts his father when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Adrien!” The voice said teasingly. He looked back to see Chloe, holding his shoulder, smiling suggestively at him.

“Ah! Chloe!” He whirled around to look at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was going to the mall to buy some new clothes, but I saw you here and decided to see if you wanted to come along.” With a glare, the blonde girl looked at him expectantly. No way was Adrien going out on this one. “Aren’t you supposed to be at home? She pulled out her phone and pretended to scroll through it. “Your schedule says that you are supposed to be anyway. Sneak out?”

“Uh, yeah.” Adrien scratched the back of his head, looking nervously at Chloe. “I was bored and I decided to, uh, go on a walk?” Chloe looked like she didn’t buy it. Then he blinked, looking around. "Where's Sabrina?"

"What?" The blonde girl frowned and thought hard, twirling her phone delicately in her hands. "Oh, her! She had some family issues or something. Her grandpa passed away."

"Oh." Adrien didn't like how Chloe spoke so freely about the death of her 'best friend's', if one could call Sabrina that. "Maybe I should tell her my condolences."

She shrugged and took him by the hand, leaning on his shoulder. “Come on then, you can tell her later. I’ll tell your dad where you are.” She forced him to walk in the direction of the mall. “I promised to look after you after all. He’ll  be okay knowing you’re with me.”

“But Chloe, I have homework-“

“No you don’t.” She replied, poking his cheek with one sharp manicured finger.  Adrien winced, trying to shrug her advances away. “Straight A+ student here has nothing to do.”

Adrien sighed. She was right. “Alright, Chloe, I’ll go with you.”

“Of course you will.” Chloe replied, laughing to herself, pulling him closer. It was making him a bit uncomfortable, but Adrien didn’t pull away.

Over the years, Adrien had noticed a change in personality in Chloe. She used to be nicer and much more playful. when they were younger Now she had gotten pushier, especially with doing things with him, but Adrien couldn’t complain really. This was the first time that he had entered a school instead of being home schooled. Because of her efforts, Adrien had Nino for a friend and a little more leg room to do things he wanted, especially when he had to balance his life as Chat Noir as well. He was still restricted by his schedule in some ways, but it was still more freedom that he could ever dream of. Certainly, life had gone for the better. Despite the fact that he was annoyed by her snobbish attitude at times, Adrien couldn’t really get mad at her. After all, she was his first and only friend for a long time. In the absence of friends as a child, Chloe had stepped in when he needed a friend the most. It’s only fair.

“We can go to the sweet shop.”  She said to him, as they crossed the street, hugging his arm. “We haven’t been there in a while.”

“What sweet shop?” When Adrien gave her a confused look, Chloe looked at him, smirking.

“Strawberry Waffle Cake, remember?” She said poking forehead, as she dragged him towards the mall. “Your favorite.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I ship LadyNoir/Adrianette (or whatever it's called I'm still not sure) more than I ship Adrien and Chloe. Chloe's relationship with Adrien seems one-sided at times, but I wanted to explore a bit on Adrien and Chloe's relationship because it gave me a whole new set of feelings for this show.
> 
> I thought this show was for kids. Like young kids, but dang does this show have some darker undertones sometime O.o Adrien's past is just so sad and the whole thing with Chloe is kinda upsetting. How are kids supposed to understand this? :I


End file.
